Five Sentence Fic Challenge Table 1
by Selena Barton
Summary: Various little drabble fics with various pairings. Dee x Ryo, Bikky x Carol, Rose x Diana, JJ x Drake. Going with teen considering I don't recall anything being too drastic in there. I've seen movies with worse.


Title: Little Slices of Life

Series: Fake

Pairings/Characters: Dee x Ryo, Bikky x Carol (implied), JJ x Drake mentioned once.

Warnings: This bounces all over the time line, probably worse than the manga with Bikky's age. First time writing in this fandom, so just getting a taste of writing them.

Prompt: 5 Sentence fics – table 1

**#1: Melt in your mouth.**

Ryo felt the chocolate Dee had place in his mouth melting, leaving a sweet, creamy taste in his mouth. Dee's eyes flickered with amusement. "It's only the beginning," Dee purred pressing his lips to Ryo's briefly. Ryo moaned and swallowed the chocolate.

"More," Ryo breathed, leaning forward to press their lips together.

**#2: Breaking Bread/Fast**

Ryo leaned against the wall, never letting his eyes leave the window across the road from the one he was looking out. He'd not moved since he'd gotten into position, and eating hadn't been an option in hours. He heard the door behind him open, the footsteps familiar, and the smell of food filled the air.

"Hey," came the familiar voice and the tender kiss upon his cheek. "I got your favorite."

**#3: Pin Drop**

Night was Dee's favorite, when it was so quiet the only sound was their breathing, Ryo tucked in close to his side. He brushed Ryo's hair back from his sleeping face, letting his lips curl into the gentle smile he only shared with Ryo. Yes, night was his favorite when he could look upon Ryo's sleeping face, free of stress and not blushing.

Sleepy eyes blinked open, "Dee, aren't you going to sleep?"

"In a while, right now, I have something more important to do," he answered and kiss the tender lips of his lover.

**#4: Measure of a Man**

Bikky watched Dee as he played with the children and read to them, gave them someone to look up to besides Mother. He watched as the man gave them time and affection that they weren't sure they'd ever have.

"What are you looking at?" Dee asked as he caught sight of Bikky.

"A man," Bikky answered. 'A man I hope to be.'

**#5: Death and Taxes**

Ryo sat back watching Dee fight with the calculator for the fifth hour, "You know, I could have finished that four hours ago."

"I've got it," Dee grumbled, not wanting to look like he couldn't handle it himself.

"You know, we've gone through this for four years now. I always end up finishing it for you," Ryo said softly.

"Then you know the calculator flying across the room in five minutes is your cue."

**#6: Pushing forty**

Bikky was sure it was getting close to 20 years for Dee and Ryo being together, though he wasn't sure exactly how long since Ryo was reluctant at times even after he was sure they were dating. But now Ryo was almost 40, and Dee had called to invite him to the surprise party. He wouldn't miss it for the world, wouldn't miss Ryo being so nice to all the guys from the precinct, and wouldn't miss the trouble Dee would be in for the mess the apartment would be in after. The mess Ryo would be cleaning up immediately. No, Bikky wouldn't miss Ryo's birthday party for anything.

**#7: Two-part harmony (NC-17)**

Ryo leaned back into Dee's arms, panting as his partner's hand worked over his length, the other sliding over his thigh. Lips assaulted his neck, and a breathy moan filled the air to mix with his own moaning. "That's it Baby, let yourself go," Dee moaned feeling Ryo's hips rock back into him.

"Yessss," Ryo moaned.

This was the music Dee loved; the sounds of their own private two-part harmony filling the air.

**#8: Almost too late**

Ryo slumped to the floor by the window, rifle slipping from his fingers to the ground next to him. Dee walked over and scooped him up, exhaustion keeping Ryo from putting up any semblance of a fight. "It's a good thing he showed when he did," Dee spoke, his voice soft.

"He should have slept when I was on watch; I'm not inept," JJ grumbled walking beside Dee out of the building.

"But then he wouldn't be my Ryo," Dee answered and smiled feeling Ryo shift and his head nuzzle against Dee's shoulder.

**#9: Total eclipse**

"Bikky, put on the damned glasses," Dee barked.

"It's not time yet!"

Before Dee and Bikky could get into it any farther, Ryo reached over and plucked the glasses from Bikky's fingers and put them on his face. "It's this or miss it."

"Take 'em off, I wanna give him something to top the eclipse," Dee said with a wink.

**#10: Morning dip**

"Dee, I wouldn't go in there," Ryo warned softly.

"You could join me and keep me warm," Dee purred.

"I wouldn't be able to find it to keep it warm," Ryo chuckled.

"Then let me take a 'dip' somewhere else," Dee purred leaning in to kiss Ryo, the blush on those cheeks making Dee want him more.

"Pervert," Ryo sighed with a soft chuckle and initiated a kiss of his own.

**#11: Police, freeze!**

JJ rounded the corner of the building, "Dee!"

He froze, wide eyed, when he saw the gun pointed at him, "Dee, it's me."

"All the more reason to not lower my aim," Dee grumbled.

"Is Drake a good enough reason?" JJ chuckled.

Dee lowered his aim, "As long as you keep your hands and eyes on him instead of me."

**#12: Paperweight**

Dee held the little wrapped box and watched Ryo grab at the papers as the fan turned to blow across his desk once more. Dee set the little box on Ryo's desk in the center on top of a few pages Ryo almost missed.

"Dee?" he asked eying the box.

"Just open it," Dee said watching as the papers laid themselves flat once more.

Ryo opened it and pulled out the paperweight holding a picture of all four of them – Ryo, Dee, Bikky, and Carol – from their trip to the zoo.

**#13: White room/yellow hand print**

Dee set the roller down looking at the finished wall next to all the white ones; why Ryo had decided it had to change, he still didn't know. But what Ryo wanted that was within his ability to give, Ryo would get. Dee turned when he heard the ice clink in the glass behind him. "Time for a break?" he asked turning to meet his lover and that cold tea in his hand.

Ryo handed him the glass and placed one hand flat against Dee's chest, leaving a yellow print neath it, "A long break."

**#14: Stay with me**

Dee started to get up to get something to clean up the mess they'd made of themselves. Ryo shifted behind him, his hand wrapping around Dee's wrist. "Stay with me," Ryo whispered.

Dee smiled, "Always." He laid back down tucking Ryo in against his side; they could always get a long shower together later.

**#15: Walking tall**

Dee watched as Bikky lifted a little girl to put a shiny ornament toward the top of the tree. She giggled, and Bikky hugged her to him before sitting her down and helping the next one find a spot for his treasured ornament.

"He's going to turn out just fine," Ryo mused.

"He already has, Baby," Dee said with a proud smile on his face. They'd both done one hell of job helping that boy turn his life around.

**#16: Crazy like a fox**

Dee pinned Ryo to the wall, kissing him breathless as their target doubled back past them.

"What are you doing?" Ryo hissed.

"We're in the gay part of town, blending in," Dee answered with a shrug that didn't fit the smug smirk he wore on his lips.

"You're crazy," Ryo grumbled blushing.

"Like a fox," Dee threw back as they started following their target once more, hand in hand.

**#17: Years of erosion**

Ryo ran his fingers along the chipped edges of the tombstone, worn by weather. The years may have worn the stone, but it hadn't worn down his need for justice. It had shaped it though, changed it in ways he hadn't expected. It had tempered it with his growth, and edged it with harsh realities. Nothing could bring his parents back to him, but after all the years had weathered him, perhaps, then he could go to them again.

**#18: Interruption**

Ryo closed Bikky's door, his face bright red. Dee looked at him curiously.

"I think I missed having a talk with him," Ryo mumbled as he sat down beside Dee.

"Good thing he came to me a while back," Dee chuckled hugging Ryo. "He didn't want to embarrass you, or disappoint her."

**#19: Just the beginning**

Dee stood, his arm around Ryo's shoulders, taking in the new building again. He still hadn't gotten used to the orphanage's new location; a building in better shape a few streets over from the old turf. Ryo wrapped his arm around Dee's waist beneath his coat. "It's a good place for them," Ryo said.

"It's just the beginning," Dee said looking into Ryo's eyes and seeing a world ahead of him he'd never dreamed of when lived in the orphanage himself.

**#20: Box of crackerjacks**

Ryo sat down and got back up quickly, pulling the crushed empty box from the couch cushion, and rolled his eyes. Dee chuckled.

"Sorry, Ted and the guys were over watching the game earlier."

Ryo sighed as he tossed it in the trash, "Is it too much to ask they find a trash can when they have garbage?"

"It is when it gives me more time to watch your ass walk across my apartment," Dee answered watching Ryo.

**#21: Proud as a peacock**

Bikky stood proud by Dee as the other kids asked all kinds of questions about his job; that was Dee's purpose of the parents coming to talk about work after all. Dee looked down at Bikky's face, that smug look and he was sure a bit of respect in there.

"Hey, brat," Dee said, "how about lunch?"

"None of that crappy stuff you make Ryo eat," Bikky snapped. He may respect the hell out of Dee for coming when Ryo couldn't, but he sure as hell didn't have to tell Dee that.

**#22: Sandpaper eyes**

Ryo's eyes burned, itched, scratchy like sandpaper. He blinked and felt the ache. He'd been on that roof too long, the wind drying his eyes beyond blinking them back to normal. Familiar steps came up behind him, a warm hand on his shoulder.

"Go warm up and get some rest. Dee's waiting for you," JJ said and knelt in place taking over.

**#23: Cup of coffee**

Ryo's eyes followed up over the fingers setting a cup of coffee in front of him and his partner; JJ smiled and set the bag with donuts in it down as well.

"What are you up to?" Dee asked.

"We stopped to get breakfast on the way in. Just thought we'd share," JJ answered and left with an amused smile. They'd be over thinking that kind gesture for hours.

**#24: Drop in the Ocean**

Ryo leaned over the rail of the bridge looking into the water, a tightly folded piece of paper dangling from his fingertips. It contained everything he had wanted to work out in his mind before he could accept what Dee was offering him. He looked at the folded paper once more before dropping it into the water below as Dee joined him and slid a hand across his back.

"What was that?" he asked seeing it fall.

"Nothing," Ryo answered turning to kiss Dee in the lamp light.

**#25: You've got a friend**

Dee clapped Bikky on the shoulder as he left the locker room, changed into his regular clothes once again. He looked at Dee, eye to eye finally, "What?"

"You turned out good, ya know that?" Dee said wrapping an arm around Bikky's shoulders to give him a quick hug.

Bikky returned the gesture and smiled, "Yeah, cause I had you and Ryo to keep straightening me back out.

"That's what friends do," Dee answered.


End file.
